Falling for You
by dominionangel
Summary: Castiel is dying and some of his friends are getting worried, but at the mention of Dominions things go downward. Meanwhile Dean is trying his best to get a grip on his life and to just be there instead of being out there and protecting people since everything is finally over. Destiel over all. There might be spoilers...there shouldn't be though
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes it's Best to Fall**

**Hello all! This is my first fic as you all can probably see, and hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Dean and Sam where finally finished everything! They stopped the apocalypse and had helped with the whole God deal, with Dean from time to time helping out Death. The Angels and Demons had made a pact of truce since Lucifer was finally dealt with. Man it was a good time to be alive!

Dean and Sam where currently sitting at their favourite diner, Bobby had gone back to his work on cars since he knew nothing weird was going to be happening anytime soon. The two brothers just sat there, finally taking in the peaceful silence….aside from the diner noise, just smiling, well Sam was doing most of the smiling.

"So, what happened to Cas? Is everything really over?" Sam asked as he took a swig from his beer and looked over to his brother who was semi-frowning. He had been doing that since everything was stopped, he just couldn't be happy anymore. It was if he was out of his water.

"Not sure, but hell if I care" Sort of a typical answer, Dean eyed his brother and sighed. "Sam, let's just get this all out of our heads. The angels only wanted this to end-well at least Cas and some others did. It's finished and they have no reason to stick around. The sooner we see that the better off we'll be." Dean explained. He knew it wasn't a good enough answer but this was all he could come up with. No, he had no idea if Castiel would come back or not, it didn't matter anyway. "Pay the bill I'll meet you at the car." Dean suddenly lightly instructed and pushed in his chair and left the diner.

Sam looked at his brother's retreating figure and shook his head. That man was not over the loss of the angel, well he couldn't blame him. After all, he had gotten Ruby back but this time without all the manipulating and the blood sucking and that whole package. Dean had no one to really talk to and well, no one that was there for him, knowing what he went through. He wouldn't understand and neither would Bobby, only Castiel would understand; only Castiel could actually make his brother smile again. Damn it! It was always Castiel this Castiel that, where in the name of Heaven was that angel?

Once outside Dean gritted his teeth, staving off the urge to just cry out and shout to the Heavens. He knew that if he prayed God or whoever was there now days would hear him and hopefully do something. Should he give it a try? He shook his head and saw his brother finally coming out of the diner, a familiar face played across. Something in between trying not to laugh and trying not to cry at the same time, it was odd yet refreshing. "Sam, everything alright?" Dean asked as Sam drew near, sure enough the boy's face lit up like a fire cracker.

"As usual, let's go – um, do you think you could drop me off at Ruby's place, I'll see you in the morning uh if its-"

"Sure bud, get in!" Dean said with a small smile and got into his beloved Impala, he no longer had any quarrel with Ruby since yea that is a story for another time. The two drove in silence to where Ruby was waiting for them, well, waiting for Sam.

"Hey handsomes, how's it going?" she called out as she seductively walked in front of the car and flipped her black hair behind her.

"Go get her tiger!" Dean laughed and gave Sam his usual half smile which Sam returned with a smile.

"Take care of yourself, alright?" Sam insisted, concern lacing his voice. With one last look at his brother who nodded he got out and walked towards Ruby, the two lacing their fingers together and going to whomever knows where. Dean watched the two disappear into the fog of the evening, that was his queue to get home or to a bar ASAP.

* * *

**Yes its a short chapter, **


	2. Bar Hopping

**Bars Lead to Different Things**

**Hey once again! I just wanted to say that I will usually be posting two chapters at a time! Also, it has not been edited, otherwise...Enjoy**!

* * *

The angels that had gone against their original orders had been purified and things where settling into a good order, the angels didn't have a reason to go back to Earth. It was rather easy to watch their charge from Heaven. It was pretty nice now for every one of the angels, well, almost every one of them.

"You know, pouting and brooding over this isn't going to help, Castiel"

"Anna, what do you want?" that's right, Castiel had his grace returned and was among the angels once again.

"Well you're no longer how you used to be. You've grown attached, and so has Dean." The female angel voiced – it was something Castiel knew.

"I guess," he replied and stood up from where he was squatting, watching Dean drive around like mad and just getting drunk. "So what should I do then?" he asked and turned to face the woman, well, angel. "Anna you still have your body. Did it not get destroyed?" he asked as he looked at the angel's ginger hair which had now grown longer and laid past her rib cage.

"It did, but I still can't let go, just like you can't let go Cas, go talk to Archangel-"

"No! If this has something to do with Michael forget it. I'd rather talk to a demon than that man-angel." He corrected with a slight frown on his face and prepared to leave the vicinity.

"Just hear me out!" she yelled and grabbed onto Castiel before he could take off.

"Anna unhand me, I have some business to attend to!" he did his best to sound threatening but it was just too much trouble.

"No! You're slowly dying Cas, as a fellow angel I'm not going to let that happen to you, I won't!" she shouted, tears threatening to fall down, Castiel was in shock. He was dying?

"What do you mean I am dying?" he questioned once he trusted his voice to not shake.

"Cas have you really not noticed? You've become weaker; you can't even fly without getting exhausted. You're no longer you! You're grace is becoming weak!" she finished in a shout of anger and despair. Castiel looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

"What are my options?" his throat was dry, he didn't understand.

"We talk to Archangel Michael or the Dominion." She whispered the last part.

"You must be joking, talk to a Dominion?! What would I accomplish from that?" he raised his eyebrow and feared the answer he was going to get from Anna.

"Dominions can repair grace, they are the ones who rule over and watch over us in the place of God. Dominion, she can make you mortal while you're grace is getting fixed and she'll return it to you. From there it will be your decision on using your grace to become an angel again, or you can stay with Dean." She breathed, letting Castiel take in all this information. "The other option is to talk with Archangel Michael and have Dean take a trial test and….yea"

"And what?"

"The test would be to become an angel," she whispered and looked towards the ground, doing her best to not look at Cas in the eyes. Castiel went wide eyed; there was no way, he was going to let that happen. "You're choice Cas, or you can continue to suffer and eventually die." Anna murmured,

Castiel was torn, he didn't want to die, he didn't want Dean to suffer being an angel, this was all too complicated, besides he'd never met a Dominion but he heard how terrifying they were. He had heard stories of some angels who needed purifying and they would run from the Dominions who always found them, then punish them harshly that they sometimes even forgot that they were angels. "Is there no other choice besides the Dominions?" Castiel asked, his mind sort of made up.

"You could always try to have an audience with Father but I doubt that would work since there is a very long line and the human life span isn't that long." Anna kind of suggested with a slight smile on her face. "I'll come back when you've decided Cas." She sighed and took one last look at the desperate angel who was looking for answers. "Actually, if you decide you want to repair your grace then find your way from there, meet me at Muriel's statue." She finished and vanished in a flutter of feathers, probably going to the statue.

Castiel clenched his jaw and stood frozen; this was going to be bad either way if _she _was involved. Why of all the Dominions did it have to be _her_? He turned back to where he had been watching Dean, and continued to stare down at the man.

Dean had hopped from bar to bar, this being his 15th bar. He recklessly parked the Impala and got out; he had to grip onto the door handle to stop him from tumbling to the ground. He looked up to the sky, anger taking a hold of him. "What do you want? Hu? You're all fucked up there! I goddamn hate ALL of you! ESCPECIALLY YOU CAS!" Dean finally gave up and shouted, tears falling down as he finally let himself fall to the ground in pain.

Castiel curled his lips and nodded slowly to himself; this was not going to work out. He had to get to Dean, Muriel it was and with a quick swish he was gone to join Anna at Muriel's statue.

.

"I see you came Castiel, are you ready?" Castiel only nodded, giving Anna the answer she needed. "Alright, you see Muriel is really fickle sometimes so just keep calm and let's explain the situation to her." Anna said as she kneeled down in front of Muriel's statue and getting ready to pray but stopped as she noticed that Castiel hadn't kneeled down. "If you want this to work you have to kneel as well and pray," she hissed and tugged Castiel down.

"So, what do we pray for?" he finally asked as he copied Anna's movements.

"Pray for help and Muriel to come, we need to talk to her." She instructed and closed her eyes, praying, as did Castiel.

After a few minutes nothing happened and Castiel sighed in frustration; that was the only thing he could do, he never got mad or really threw tantrums and it would be of no use if he started to. "I guess praying to her was a mista-"

In a flash of blinding white light something, more like someone summersaulted down and landed in a ground shaking quake. The women was fairly tall, all dressed in white along with her white hair and silver sword in hand. She stood up and frowned at the two angels before her and huffed, "So, what are you two doing here?" she asked and sheathed her sword.

"I uh, you see its just – wow!" Castiel was at loss for words.

"Castiel needs his grace fixed and wishes to be among the humans while it's happening, if it's not too much trouble." Anna butted in, making Castiel elbow her slightly for her tone.

"Oh, that won't be so hard but why do you wish to be among humans?" she finally asked and flipped her hair behind her. She looked Castiel over and finally took a closer look at the angel and saw something, Castiel felt something felt something and unconsciously took a step back.

"I, it's a personal matter." He finally finished with a small gasp.

"Well then I'm going to need to search you first before the process can take place." She said and in a swift motion appeared in front of Castiel and put her had on his forehead.

"What do you mean search me?" he cautiously asked but got no reply as Muriel had closed her eyes and had taken her hand and placed her index and middle finger in front of her lips,

"_I will help you, so let me see the reason you wish to be human until then_"

_Dean, Sam, Dean, Dean, Bobby, Dean, Dean, De_an, Dean, DEan, DeAN, DEaN, DEAN **DEAN**

'_**Muriel, please help me. I want to be there for Dean, I can't live like this anymore.**_**'**

'_**Castiel, so that is your reason for need of repair and return?'**_

'_**Yes but I do not know that, I am inner Castiel and this is the only way and probably the only time I am able to talk to you.'**_

'_**Once I take your grace you'll be humanish, as soon as it is fixed I shall deliver it you. From there you must make your way, I do not fix things to times and if you make a mistake, let's just pray that it does not happen.' **_

Muriel removed her hand from Castiel's forehead and was face to face with a furious angel. "Calm Castiel, preparations are complete. I shall fix the grace and watch over you to make sure you do not get into too much trouble. Are you ready?" the white haired women asked.

Castiel looked over to where Anna w-had been and sighed, "How much will it hurt?" he finally asked, knowing how much it hurt to fall and have your grace ripped out. Muriel flashed him a smile and conjured a laying table for him

"Let's start," she smiled, Castiel approached slowly, all the while watching the Dominion's action. Finally he reached the bed and laid his hand on it, in just a split second he got shocked causing him to quickly pull his hand away. "That's what it'll feel like," she breathed and stalked towards him.

"M-Muriel?"

"Get on the bed," she instructed and watched as Castiel started to back away. "Hurry up or the Time will close!" she hissed and finally the dying angel climbed onto the bed, ignoring the shocks his body was getting. "_Strap him down; it is time to get to work._"

Castiel felt frozen, this was not supposed to be happening, but as soon as he got strapped down Muriel approached him. "What are you going to do?" he gritted, this was not what he wanted.

"I have to rip out your grace in order to repair it, you will be mortalish while it is being repaired. I know this step is awful but bear with it." She cooed and closed her eyes as she started to whisper an incantation of some sort that Castiel didn't understand.

His whole body was in pain, he could feel each and every feather being plucked off of him, the pain was too intense, he couldn't hold back his shouts as the grace was being ripped out.

"Shhh, it's almost over" and in that instant Castiel fell into bliss and darkness. '_Castiel, you're falling, be safe dear. I will be watching over and come to you when I have fixed your grace, in the mean-time – make the best out of your mortalish life._' Muriel's voice whispered as Castiel started his fall to Earth.

Dean finally calmed himself down and shakily stood up and looked teary eyed at the sky, "Please, whoever is listening, please give Cas back. I lied about hating him, I'm sorry, please please please give him back" Dean pleaded and waited. Usually in the past Cas would appear out of thin air and scare the crap out of him, but this time nothing, the one time he needed Cas and he wasn't there or answering him. "You are a messed up angel Cas! I hope you die!" Dean finally shouted and headed to the door of the bar to drink away his anger, only to be stopped by a falling star which he smirked at and just continued to look at. Dean noticed that the falling star was getting closer and closer to him, well, to his car and it was at that instant when the star crashed onto his car that he realized that someone must have answered his prayers. Dean hobbled over to his car, doing his best not to just simply fall down in humiliation at whatever deity had been sent. Yea his car was dented on the roof but on the roof lay the being of his existence – Castiel. "C-Cas? CAS?!" Dean started shouting once he realized it was Cas, but not the usual Cas.

Castiel rolled around some, his body hurting from the fall that he just took but was glad that Muriel had helped his passing. Now he just had to find Dean,

"CAS! ANSWER ME!"

"Dean?" he croaked out and all went black for him.

* * *

**End for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallen For You**

Long time no see guys! Here is chap 3!

* * *

Dean didn't dare drive his car back to Bobby's place, he knew he was too drunk to drive and for once he thanked god for this kind of judgment. He got on top of his car where Castiel was and grabbed the man's arm and started to drag him down towards him to lead him into the car, as soon as Dean got Castiel to the edge of the roof, Cas's body slipped causing him to stumble backwards with Cas and fall on the ground with the angel on top of him. This was heaven!

Dean laid there for a bit until he decided it was best that they get in the car and just stay the night there. After lying on the ground for a bit he finally rolled Cas over, now this time him being on top. He couldn't help but admire the angel who lay beneath him; with a smile he leaned down and planted a kiss on the angel's forehead and finally dragged both of them up and got to the car. Since he was lazy he put Castiel in the seat next to him and he got in and laid his head on the other's shoulder. Dean was glad that the other was warm, he cuddled next to the angle; wrapping his left arm around him and closed his eyes, not wanting to sleep but just to stay next to the angel who came to him.

_'Castiel, you are mortal. Your time has started; also I do hope that the trip didn't hurt too much.'_  
_'Muriel?'_  
_'Yes Cas?'_  
_'Oh, I was just making sure it was you and not someone else. So how will I know when you are done fixing my grace?'_  
_'Trust me, you'll know and besides I will come and give it to you. In the meantime, be careful and don't do anything you will regret. Wake up Castiel; it's time to wake up.'_

Castiel could feel a pain in his chest and warmth draped over him, he knew when one lost his or her grace that they wouldn't be feeling a war-DEAN! Castiel peaked one eye open and saw that Dean's head was so close to his, he couldn't stop looking at him and a small smile came across his face, he was 'home' where he knew he wanted to be – but not in the right circumstances . His head hurt like hell but second by second it started to decrease and closed his eyes, just listening to Dean's breathing. He knew that he should wake the other but something kept him from doing so, maybe the fact that he knew Dean had been going to different bars all along to this place. The smell of alcohol that rolled off of Dean was enough to almost get him intoxicated, and that's when it hit him! How was he in the car? He knew he had landed on top of the car and – he must have been dragged off by Dean.

_'Dean hey buddy, you should not have drank so much! Especially now that Cas needs you more than ever. He no longer has his grace and I need you to take care of him, and please don't tell him I told you that he doesn't have his grace'_

Dean jerked awake and caused Castiel to awake in shock. "Dude Cas, what the hell are you doing?!" Dean yelped and jerked back, his tone wasn't hateful and he didn't have any hateful intentions but he didn't know how to act at the sudden news he heard.  
Castiel had straightened himself in the seat; he had become anxious and tense. Castiel wanted to fly away but as soon as he started to concentrate on his grace he realized that he had given it up, to be fixed so that he could be with Dean, who obviously didn't have the same feelings despite what Anna and probably Muriel said. He inwardly cursed himself and sat there not moving, just waiting for Dean to do something.

Dean's head hurt like hell and he was still too drunk, he glanced over at Castiel who was looking straight ahead and probably not paying attention to him. He needed to get away for now, he couldn't deal with being in the same area, the space as Cas. Finally he opened the door and stumbled out, Castiel looked on in worry as Dean got out and slammed the door shut, "Wait for me, I'm gonna go get us some food." Dean said and slowly made his way to the bar not listening to Castiel's calling of _'I do not require food'_, Dean knew that the man needed food since he got the message in his dreams.

Castiel sighed and leaned his head back against the head rest of the Impala. He was not expecting such an outcome, he had for once, for a brief moment thought that Dean had cared for him, he had even broken his grace over this and for what? Nothing! He got out of the car and started wandering around, he didn't have anywhere to go and things between him and Dean where for some reason awkward.

Dean took a seat at the bar and was asked what he wanted in a matter of seconds, he get three bottles of whiskey to go; after a while of arguing and paying the bartender with a 100, the man threw in a couple sandwiches from the back as he saw the sorry state the other was in.

"Would you like some bottles of water so you don't get to wasted there bud?" the bartender asked as he started to clean the glasses, Dean thanked the man and downed the free drink he was given. He still couldn't get over the fact that Castiel was back but this time not as an angel; this was just really screwing with his head. He was glad though that he was finally sobering up, that meant that he could at least drive to Bobby's and crash there for the remainder of the night.

"Here, for the sandwiches 'nd the water," Dean took his wallet out but the man waved it off replying that he had got it covered. Dean nodded and bid goodnight to the bartender and took the bag of drinks and food out. He spotted Castiel out of the car kicking around probably a pebble, "Cas get in the car, where going." Dean barked out, getting angry for no reason. Castiel looked at him with hurt evident on his face but Dean ignored it and got in the car, Castiel got in slowly, not daring to look at the other until something was thrown into his lap. "Eat and drink up," he stated and started the Impala, "God knows you'll need it" he muttered, Castiel froze up at the comment but other than that he made no signs that he heard Dean.

"So, where are we going to be going to?" Castiel whispered as he cleared his throat and opened the bag and took one of the sandwiches and began to eat it. He muttered a small thanks under his breath that he knew Dean heard 'cause Dean replied with a 'no prob.'  
The car ride was silent for a while until Dean pulled over abruptly and turned to look at the fallen man who gave him a confused look.  
"Dean is everything-"

"Why did you do it Cas?" Dean cut in harshly taking Castiel by surprise,

"I do not understand-"

"Bull! I'm talking about why you fell! You don't have your grace anymore and I'm asking why Cas!" Dean practically shouted,

Castiel looked at him wide eyed; he knew he hadn't told Dean about that, "How do you know about that?"

"Does it really take a genius to find out that you're grounded and can't do any of your angel mojoing? God Cas! Why didn't you tell me Cas? For the record, how long where you going to keep it a secret from me?" Dean asked, worried about Cas. Castiel swallowed, trying to find something to say but no words left his mouth, and Dean wasn't at all surprised that he couldn't say anything.

"I-I wasn't really planning on telling you," Cas muttered and turned away from the hunter. He hated how mixed up Dean made him feel. One moment it was warmth, the next it was bitterness, and after that nothingness. Dean raised an eyebrow at the fallen angel and sighed, tonight was not the best time to try to get an explanation.

"We're talking about this in the morning, don't forget Cas" Dean looked, making sure he got a nod or some kind of acknowledgment from the former angel that he found was going to be enough. When he got that he went back onto the road, looking for a motel or somewhere where they could stay since Sam was over at Ruby's place. A motel it would be.

* * *

End for now, so tired and I can't believe I haven't written in so long! Sorry for the short chapter.. the next will be longer for sure!


End file.
